


You are more than perfect

by wnt_fever_17



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnt_fever_17/pseuds/wnt_fever_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m proud of my body, I’m proud of my sport, I’m proud of being a female athlete. Being naked is just another aspect of that. It’s real. It’s raw. It’s honest.” Ali Krieger</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are more than perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Anon´s request where Ali is not eating and ashlyn tries to help

Ashlyn open the fridge to found the leftovers from last´s night dinner again, when she take the container and open it, it wasn´t the leftovers the complete dinner was there, ali´s dinner. This was not the first time, she had see certain patter in ali´s eating habits lately, first she thought that maybe she was being over conscious, later she thought that maybe ali was under too much stress for the world cup but now, now ali was leaving her food untouched more frecuently the last few days, ali was not one of those woman that keep a diet, yes she was carefull with her food especially when she was in camp but she never cut herself from food and specially she never stop eating.

"alex?" yell ashlyn from the ktichen

"yeah?" said ali from the room

"come here please" ashlyn was thinking how she was going to have this talk with her girlfriend without make her feel expose with a potential eating disorder

"what babe?" said ali walking to the kitchen with her eyes on her phone, when she found ashlyn reclined on the ktichen island with the container infront of her and a very serious face, ali understood what she wanted and ashlyn could see in ali´s eyes that she discovered ali in whatever that she was doing, but the brunete still put her best innocent face "yeah?" asked ali acting like a child when it was discovered by her mom

"you want to talk about something?" asked ash uncapping the containerand pointing to the food

"what?" asked ali uncomfortably

"have you been feeling sick or something?" she knew that she was too direct since the begining ali was going to put her shield up and she will never could an answer from the defender

"no babe, why?" she knew that if she acted innocently and cute ashlyn could let slip but ashlyn was not going to let her escape from this

"you have been stop eating lately" ash pointed to the food and waited patienly for the answer from the other woman

"what? no, i... just... i have stop eating? no i´m..." ali mumble nervously lowing her gaze "i´m ok, ash" said the defender

"don´t lie to me alexandra" that made ali cringe she felt like her mom caugh her doing something wrong, ashlyn using her full name made her know that this was going to be a serious conversation

"i was not in the mood to eat that last night" lied ali shrugging her shoulders

"and you didn´t like the salad a few days ago when we were eating with the girls, and two days ago you felt sick so you didn´t eat your pasta in the place that you love and you left you didn´t touch your mac and cheese last night alex, what is going on alex?" asked ashlyn frustrated

"nothing ashlyn, i... i just have not felt good lately, is all"

"what is going on alex? talk to me please"

"there is nothing to talk about, ashlyn" said ali taking her phone and going back to their room leaving ashlyn alone in the kitchen with her frustration.

The two of them needed some time alone, ashlyn ran her hands over her face trying to erase her frustration, she needed a plan.

...

"how is the most beautifull brickwall of the world aka my favorite sister in law?" said kyle picking ashlyn´s call

"hi" said the blonde with a little smile on her face, he was always there for the two footballers,he was there when ashlyn made ali have her ´doubts´ about love, he was there when ali and ash were separated and ali tore her ACL he was always like the buffer between the two of them till he made ashlyn go visit ali, everytime that the two women had a fight he was there

"oh oh, another fight?" asked the man after he heard the voice of the blonde

"can i ask you something?" asked ash after letting out a long sigh

"sure, what did my sister now?" he knew that his sister was not the easier woman and everytime that ash felt like she was in a dead end with the brunete she could call kyle and he could help her understand better the brunete

"ali has stopped eating ever?" ashlyn was not sure how to talk about this with ali´s brother

"weeell, i know that since a few years ago she changed her diet, she doesn´t eat sausage anymore last time that we talked she told me that she prefered taco now" said kyle with double meaning, that made the blonde smile even in this case kyle could made her smile, he and ali were the only one that could made her smile even in the worst situations

"no kyle i´m been serious, have ever ali stop eating or something?" asked the keeper, when kyle didn´t received the response that he expected he knew that the blond was being serious

"explain" was the only thing that kyle said

"well," said ashlyn taking a breath "since a few days ago i´m been watching that ali had stop eating, first it was like ´oh i don´t like that salad´ or ´i´m not hungry´" ashlyn imitated ali´s voice "i mean ali is not always hungry but she never reject food and i thought i was being over conscious, but it began to get worse and worse till last night she left her whole dinner, she didn´t touched it and is mac and cheese" at the end of the ramble ash was more frustrated, she could not understand what was happening with her girlfriend

Ashlyn thought that kyle had cut the phone call due the silence from the man, but when she felt relieved when she heard a long sigh from the other side of the line

"one time" began kyle with a serious voice "when alex was in highschool, a few girls began to make fun of her because of her body, specially her big thighs, those bitches were skinny as hell and they were jelous of my sister because all the boys were in love of ali and her big buttocks" of course thought ashlyn, who could not love a big butts especially ali´s big butt that was one of the things that ashlyn loved more about her girlfriend, outside ali´s eyes and ali´s hair and ali´s smile, ali´s legs and butt was one of the things that ashlyn loved more about ali

"bitches" interrupted ashlyn

"yeah, so she began to exercise more trying to get rid of her  _fat_ legs"

"what?! but... but how?"

"well she began to run without eating, she began to cut carbs and began to eat just salads and leafs and she began to do some crazy liquid diet, trying to get skinny as those bitches, till my mom took her and made her eat all the carbs and protein that she had not ate the previous days" ash didn´t said anything she just sighed "yeah" kyle took that as a response "you know that alex had been always over concious over her body and specially her legs"

"that is one the sexier thing that she has" said ashlyn without thinking

"ok that is disgusting, she is my baby sister, some respect to her...and her butt" sassed kyle

"oh believe me i respect her... and her butt...a lot" joked ashlyn

"iiiiuuuuuggghhhh" kyle was making vomite noise "ok anyway, i need to go, my man is waiting for me"

"ok bye, love you"

"love you too"

....

Ashlyn came to their room to found ali sit in the bed leaned on the headboard checking her instagram, ash went to bed and took her place on her side of the bed and sit the same way that ali was sit, ali gave her a side glance before focus in her instagram again, ashlyn did as she was cheking her instagram too, after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence ashlyn cleared her troat before talk.

"Dear ali, i want to tell you that you are my inspiration" began the keeper reading a fan mail that some girl had sent ali "i´m a defender too and i wear the number 11 too like you, i just want to tell you how much you inspires me to be a better defender till one day i can play in the USWNT and wear the number 11 as you" said ashlyn turning her head to see the brunete, her eyes was still on her phone but she knew that her attention was on ashlyn, so she cleared her troat again and began to read other letter "dear ali, you are my favorite player even i´m not a defender i love to watch you play you are the best defender in the world, i want to tell you that one day i was in school and some girls were making fun of me because i´m not skinny as them and told them that i didn´t care because i don´t want to be skinny as them, i want to be fit as you and play soccer as you and one day play in the USWNT as you. love darla"

"you made that up?" said ali after a few seconds of silence "or kyle told you?"

"no" ali didn´t said anything she just turned her head to found that the keeper was already with her eyes on her "well maybe i changed some things but she still admire you" said ash with a little smile

"i´m nervous" said ali lowing her gaze to her hands

"why?" asked ashlyn taking ali´s chin lightly making her turn her head to her

"because of the Sport´s illustrated photoshoot" ashlyn didn´t said anything she just waited for ali continue "i´m nervous... i´m mean i will be naked there and that made me think about my body, how can it look in the photos"

"you know how is going to look?" ashlyn was looking ali to the eyes "A.MA.ZING" said the keeper slowly "you know that all the girls in the world are going to be jelous of your body"

"but..." ali let out a frustrated sigh "my body is not like the other girls that have apeared in the magazine" said ali searching for the previous issues in her phone, but before she could find them ashlyn took her phone

"i don´t care, those skinny bitches don´t look as good as my fit and sexy girlfriend, that could kick their skinny ass in five seconds" that took out a smile from ali "if they are skinny let them be skinny but you are not skinny babe, your body is the result of years and years of hard training, your body is made for play soccer and because of that you need to eat good" the love and admiration on ashlyn´s eyes could be seen by a blind "and you are more than perfect as you are..." ashlyn sealed her speech with a kiss that took away ali´s breath and air "ok?" asked ashlyn after a few seconds of slow and passionate kiss "i love you"

"i love you too"

"what my queen wants for dinner?"

"mmmm, i want a burger or a pizza oh no or one those beef sandwiches in that place near of the park..." ashlyn was totally speechless

"are you hungry woman?"

"um, a little" said ali with a little smile

"ok, why don´t we order pizza and tomorrow we eat breakfast in that sandwich place?"

"ok" said ali with a little and satisficed voice

"and later i´ll show how much i love your body" said in a low voice before kiss ali and go order the pizza

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)


End file.
